Liste des bandes d'origine américaine publiées par Le Soleil, par titres anglais
ENCYCLOPÉDIE DE LA BANDE DESSINÉE DE JOURNAL AU QUÉBEC 1918-1988 Visitez notre page Facebook et adhérez à notre groupe: https://www.facebook.com/groups/1957307814484818/ ---- Liste des bandes d'origine américaine publiées par Le Soleil, par titres anglais * ? de ? traduit Ce Drôle de Monde - Pointe d'Humour - Le Soleil 1968-1974 * ? de ? traduit Classics Illustrated 1947-1948 *101 Dalmatians de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Les Dalmatiens - Le Soleil du 30 décembre 1960 au 24 mars 1961 *20,000 Leagues Under the Sea de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit 20,000 Lieues sous la Mer - Le Soleil du 1er août au 26 décembre 1954 A: *A Christmas Carol (Classics Illustrated) de Charles Dickens Classics Illustrated no. 53 traduit Conte de Noël - Le Soleil *A Tiger Walks de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Le Pas du Tigre - Le Soleil du 3 janvier au 27 mars 1964 *Aladdin Jr. de William Meade Prince 1942-1943 traduit Aladin Moderne - Le Soleil *Andy Capp de Reg Smythe 1965-1968 traduit Milord - Le Soleil *Archie de Bob Montana 1953-1956 traduit Archie - Le Soleil B: *B.C. de Johnny Hart 1968-1973 traduit Dinosorius - Le Soleil *Babes in Toyland de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Au Pays des Jouets - Le Soleil du 29 septembre au 29 décembre 1961 *Batman de Bob Kane 1946-1949 traduit La Chauve-Souris et le Rouge-Gorge - Le Soleil *Ben and Me de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Ben et Moi - Le Soleil du 1er novembre au 27 décembre 1953 *Big Red de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Rouquin - Le Soleil du 29 juin au 28 septembre 1962 *Blondie de Chic Young 1976-1977 traduit Blondinette - Le Soleil *Bobby Dazzler de Otto Messmer 1938- traduit Bobby - Le Soleil *Bon Voyage de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Bon Voyage - Le Soleil du 30 mars au 22 juin 1962 *Boots and her Buddies de Edgar E. Martin 1945-1967 traduit Armande - Le Soleil *Broom-Hilda de Russ Myers 1970-1973 traduit Balaguette - Le Soleil *Buck Rogers de Rick Yeager 1942-1965 traduit Buck Rogers - Le Soleil C: *Captain Easy de Roy Crane 1944 traduit Capitaine Jean - Le Soleil *Captain Easy de Roy Crane 1946-1956 traduit Le Capitaine Roger Bontemps - Le Soleil *Cicero's Cat de Bud Fisher 1935-1972 traduit Le Chat de Cicéron - Le Soleil *Classics Illustrated traduction de Classiques Illustrés - Le Soleil 1947-1950 D: *Darby O'Gill and the Little People de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Le Petit Peuple - Le Soleil du 3 mai au 30 août 1959 *David Copperfield de Charles Dickens Classics Illustrated no. 48 traduit David Copperfield - Le Soleil 1947 *Dennis the Menace de Hank Ketcham 1956-1969 traduit Denis le Terrible - Le Soleil *Dennis the Menace de Hank Ketcham 1969-1977 traduit Denis la Menace - Le Soleil *Dick Tracy de Chester Gould 1943-1969 traduit Dick Tracy - Le Soleil *Doggy Dramas de Calvin Fader 1943 traduit Pour les Tout Petits - Le Soleil *Don Poco de Otto Messmer traduit Don Poco - Le Soleil 1941 *Donald Duck de Walt Disney 1943-1944 traduit Donald Duck - Le Soleil *Drago de Burne Hogarth 1946-1947 traduit Drago - Le Soleil *Dumbo de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Dumbo - Le Soleil du 2 juillet au 24 septembre 1965 F: *Felix the Cat de Otto Messmer 1938 traduit Félix - Le Soleil *Felix the Cat de Otto Messmer 1941 traduit Le Chat Félix - Le Soleil *Flash Gordon de Alex Raymond 1938-1954 puis 1973-1977 traduit Flash Gordon - Le Soleil *Flyin' Jenny de Russell Keaton 1939-1942 traduit Jeanne l'Aviatrice - Le Soleil *Follow Me, Boys de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Suivez-Moi Gars - Le Soleil du 30 septembre au 25 novembre 1966 *Four Aces de Hal Forrest 1934-1938 traduit Quatre As - Le Soleil *Freckles and His Friends de Merrill Blosser 1954-1959 traduit Rousselé et ses Amis - Le Soleil G: *Gasoline Alley de Frank King 1945 traduit Au Pays des Tourlourons - Le Soleil *Grin and Bear it de Rick Yager 1969-1974 traduit Souris et Prends-en ton Parti - Le Soleil *Gus and Jaq de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Gus et Jaq - Le Soleil du 3 février au 31 mars 1957 H: *Hagar the Horrible de Dik Browne 1973-1977 traduit Hagar l'Horrible - Le Soleil *Hapless Harry de George Gately Gallagher 1969-1971 traduit L'Infortuné Bozo - Le Soleil *Hawkshaw the Detective de Gus Mager alias Watso traduit Hawkshaw le Détective - Le Soleil 1938 *Hawkshaw the Detective de Gus Mager alias Watso traduit Roublard le Détective - Le Soleil 1938-1939 *Heathcliff de George Gately Gallagner 1976-1977 traduit Les Samedis d'Adelbert - Le Soleil *Henry de Carl Anderson 1972-1973 traduit Henri - Le Soleil I: *In Search of the Castaways de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Les Naufragés - Le Soleil du 5 octobre au 28 décembre 1962 *Invisible Scarlet O'Neil de Russell Stamm 1941-1946 traduit L'Invisible Paulette Marin - Le Soleil J: *Jane Arden de Russell Ross 1945-1961 traduit Jeanne Ardène - Le Soleil *Jasper de James Simpkins 1968-1969 traduit Jasper - Le Soleil *Johnny Tremain de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Johnny Tremain - Le Soleil du 7 avril au 30 juin 1957 *Judge Parker de Dan Heilman 1959 traduit Le Juge Parker - Le Soleil *Judge Parker de Dan Heilman 1959-1967 traduit Le Juge Paquin - Le Soleil *Julius Caesar de William Shakespeare Classics Illustrated no. 68 traduit Jules César - Le Soleil *Jungle Jim de Alex Raymond 1938 traduit Dans la Jungle de Bornéo - Le Soleil *Jungle Jim de Alex Raymond 1938-1944 traduit Jacques-de-la-Jungle - Le Soleil *Just Kids de A.C. Carter traduit Les Enfants - Le Soleil 1941 K: *Kelly de Jack Moore 1972-1973 traduit Jules - Le Soleil *Kelly and Duke de Jack Moore 1972-1973 traduit Jules - Le Soleil *Kevin the Bold de Kreigh Collins 1959-1967 traduit Kevin l'Audacieux - Le Soleil *Kidnapped (Disney) de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Enlèvement - Le Soleil du 2 avril au 25 juin 1960 *Kidnapped de Robert Louis Stevenson Classics Illustrated no. 46 traduit Enlevé - Le Soleil *King of the Royal Mounted de Jim Gary 1942-1954 traduit King de la Gendarmerie Royale - Le Soleil L: *Lady and the Tramp de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Dame et le Vagabond - Le Soleil du 3 janvier au 10 juillet 1955 *Lambert the Sheepish Lion de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Lambert le Lion Timide - Le Soleil du 5 août au 30 septembre 1956 *Li'l Abner de Al Capp 1939 traduit Le Jeune Samson - Le Soleil *Little Orphan Annie de Harold Gray 1946-1947 traduit Annie la Petite Orpheline - Le Soleil *Little Sandy Sleighfoot de Jim Unwin 1962-1965 traduit Les Aventures de Célestin - Le Soleil *Little Stanley de Fontaine Fox traduit Le Petit Pierrot - Le Soleil 1936 *Lt. Robin Crusoe, U.S.N. de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Le Lieutenant Robin Crusoe de l'U.S.N. - Le Soleil du 1er avril au 25 juin 1966 M: *Mandrake the Magician de Phil Davis traduit Mandrake le Magicien - Le Soleil 1941 *Mark Trail de Ed Dodd 1948-1970 traduit Marc des Bois - Le Soleil *Mark Trail de Ed Dodd 1971-1974 traduit Les Leçons de la Nature - Le Soleil *Mary Poppins de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Mary Poppins - Le Soleil du 2 octobre au 25 décembre 1964 *Mary Worth de Ernst et Saunders 1959-1967 traduit Mary Worth - Le Soleil *Maw Green bande-compagnon de Little Orphan Annie de Harold Gray traduit Mme Truffée - Le Soleil bande-compagnon de Annie la Petite Orpheline - Le Soleil 1946 *Mickey Finn de Lank Leonard 1959-1967 traduit Le Vieux Phil - Le Soleil *Mickey Mouse de Walt Disney 1959-1977 traduit La Souris Miquette - Le Soleil *Ming Foo de Brandon Walsh 1939 traduit Ming Foo - Le Soleil *Miracle of The White Stallions de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Le Miracle des Étalons Blancs - Le Soleil du 5 avril au 28 juin 1963 *Monkeys, Go Home! de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Singes, Rentrez Chez-Vous - Le Soleil du 2 décembre 1966 au 27 janvier 1967 *Moon Pilot de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Le Pilote de la Lune - Le Soleil du 5 janvier au 23 mars 1962 *Moose de Bob Weber 1965-1966 traduit Moose - Le Soleil *Moose de Bob Weber 1966-1969 traduit Mouise - Le Soleil *Mortimer and Charlie de Ben Batsford 1939 traduit Charlie et Mortimer - Le Soleil *Mutt & Jeff de Bud Fisher 1935-1977 traduit Mutt et Jeff - Le Soleil N: *Ned Brant de Bob Zuppke 1944 traduit Ned Brant - Le Soleil *Nikki Wild Dog of the North de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Nikki le Chien Sauvage du Nord - Le Soleil du 31 mars au 23 juin 1961 O: *Off the Record de Ed Reed 1959 traduit Vous m'en direz tant - Le Soleil *Old Yeller de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Le Vieux Crieur - Le Soleil du 1er décembre 1957 au 23 février 1958 *Out Our Way de J.R. Williams 1954-1956 traduit Les Voisins - Le Soleil P: *Peanuts de Charles Schulz 1969-1977 traduit Peanuts - Le Soleil *Perri de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Perri - Le Soleil du 7 juillet au 24 novembre 1957 *Pete the Tramp de C.D. Russell traduit Pierre le Vagabond - Le Soleil 1941 *Peter and the Wolf de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Pierre et le Loup - Le Soleil du 6 juin au 25 juillet 1954 *Peter Piltdown de Mal Eaton traduit Les Enfants Malcommodes - Le Soleil 1942 *Pollyanna de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Pollyanna - Le Soleil du 2 juillet au 24 septembre 1960 R: *Red Ryder de Fred Harman 1939-1964 traduit Le Chevalier Rouge - Le Soleil *Reg'lar Fellers de Gene Byrnes 1945-1946 traduit Les Joyeux Compagnons - Le Soleil *Rivets de George Sixta 1972-1973 traduit Rivet - Le Soleil *Rob Roy de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Rob Roy - Le Soleil du 3 janvier au 30 mai 1954 *Robin Hood and Company de Charles R. Snelgrove traduit Robin des Bois - Le Soleil 1938 *Roy Rogers de Mike Arens 1954-1959 traduit Roy Rogers - Le Soleil S: *Savage Sam de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Sam le Sauvage - Le Soleil du 5 juillet au 27 septembre 1963 *Secrets of Magic de William Meade Prince 1942-1943 traduit Les Secrets de la Magie - Le Soleil *Sentinel Louie de Otto Soglow traduit Sentinelle Louis - Le Soleil *Silas Marner de George Eliot Classics Illustrated no. 55 traduit Silas Marner - Le Soleil *Simp O'Dill de Sol Hess 1934-1938 traduit Zef le Naïf - Le Soleil *Sleeping Beauty de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit La Belle au Bois Dormant - Le Soleil du 3 août au 28 décembre 1958 *S'matter Pop ? de C.M. Payne 1935 traduit Dis donc Papa ? - Le Soleil *Smitty de Walter Berndt 1945 traduit Smitty - Le Soleil *Son of Flubber de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Le Fils de Flubber - Le Soleil du 4 janvier au 29 mars 1963 *Superman de Seigel et Shuster 1939-1944 traduit Le Surhomme - Le Soleil *Swiss Family Robinson de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit La Famille Suisse Robinson - Le Soleil du 1er octobre au 23 décembre 1960 T: *Tailspin Tommy de Hal Forrest 1934-1939 traduit Un Chevalier de l'Air - Le Soleil *Tailspin Tommy de Hal Forrest 1934-1939 traduit Les Chevaliers de l'Air - Le Soleil *Tarzan de Burne Hogarth 1938-1973 traduit Tarzan - Le Soleil *That Darn Cat de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Ce Diable de Chat - Le Soleil du 1er octobre au 24 décembre 1965 *The Adventures of Bullwhip Griffin de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit L'Honorable Griffin - Le Soleil du 3 février au 28 avril 1967 *The Adventures of Tom Sawyer de Mark Twain Classics Illustrated no. 50 traduit Les Aventures de Tom Sawyer - Le Soleil *The Better Half de Bob Barnes 1973-1977 traduit La Douce Moitié - Le Soleil *The Captain and the Kids de Rudolph Dirks traduit Le Capitaine et les Jumeaux - Le Soleil 1938-1939 *The Captain and the Kids de Rudolph Dirks 1947 traduit Le Capitaine et ses Amis - Le Soleil *The Courtship of Miles Standish de Henry Wadsworth Longfellow (inachevé) Classics Illustrated no. 92 traduit Les Amours de Miles Standish - Le Soleil *The Family Circus de Bil Keane 1968-1969 traduit Le Cirque en Famille - Le Soleil *The Family Circus de Bil Keane 1976-1977 traduit Le Cirque Familial - Le Soleil *The Fighting Prince of Donegal de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Le Prince Combatif - Le Soleil du 1er juillet au 23 septembre 1966 *The Flintstones de Hanna-Barbera 1972-1977 traduit Les Pierrafeu - Le Soleil *The Gnome-Mobile de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Le Gnome-Mobile - Le Soleil du 5 mai au 28 juillet 1967 *The Great Locomotive Chase de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit La Grande Course en Locomotive - Le Soleil du 1er avril au 29 juillet 1956 *The Happiest Millionaire de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Le Millionnaire Heureux - Le Soleil du 4 août au 27 octobre 1967 *The House of the Seven Gables de Nathaniel Hawthorne Classics Illustrated no. 52 traduit La Maison aux Sept Pignons - Le Soleil *The Jungle Book de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Le Livre de la Jungle - Le Soleil du 3 novembre au 29 décembre 1967 *The Katzenjammer Kids de Joseph Musial 1959-1962 traduit Les Jumeaux du Capitaine - Le Soleil *The Legends of Davy Crockett de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit La Légende de Davy Crockett - Le Soleil du 17 juillet 1955 au 8 janvier 1956 *The Light in the Forest de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit La Lumière dans la Forêt - Le Soleil du 4 mai au 27 juillet 1958 *The Little King de Otto Soglow traduit Le Petit Roi - Le Soleil *The Littlest Outlaw de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Le Petit Hors-la-Loi - Le Soleil du 15 janvier au 25 mars 1956. *The Man in the Iron Mask de Alexandre Dumas Classics Illustrated no. 54 traduit L'Homme au Masque de Fer - Le Soleil *The Monkey's Uncle de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Le Singe de l'Oncle - Le Soleil du 2 avril au 25 juin 1965 *The Moon-Spinners de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Le Trésor de la Baie des Dorades - Le Soleil du 3 juillet au 25 septembre 1964 *The Nebbs de Sol Hess 1934-1944 traduit La Famille Fric - Le Soleil *The Parent Trap de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Piège des Parents - Le Soleil du 30 juin au 22 septembre 1961 *The Phantom de Wilson McCoy 1947-1971 traduit Le Fantôme - Le Soleil *The Pussycat Princess de Ruth Carroll 1946 traduit La Princesse Félina - Le Soleil *The Seven Dwarfs and the Witch-Queen de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit La Reine Sorcière et les Sept Nains - Le Soleil du 2 mars au 27 avril 1958 *The Shaggy Dog de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Le Chien Poilu - Le Soleil du 4 janvier au 26 avril 1959 *The Spy de James Fenimore Cooper Classics Illustrated no. 51 traduit L'Espion - Le Soleil *The Sword in the Stone de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit L'Épée dans la Pierre - Le Soleil du 4 octobre au 27 décembre 1963 *The Three Bares bande-compagnon de Off the Record de Ed Reed traduit Les Trois Jumeaux - Le Soleil bande-compagnon de Vous m'en direz tant - Le Soleil *The Three Lives of Thomasina de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Les Trois Vies de Thomasina - Le Soleil du 3 avril au 26 juin 1964 *The Toilers of the Sea de Victor Hugo Classics Illustrated no. 56 traduit Les Travailleurs de la Mer - Le Soleil *There Oughta be a Law de Fagaly et Shorten 1949-1950 traduit Ainsi va la Vie - Le Soleil *They'll Do It Every Time de Jimmy Hatlo 1959 traduit C'est comme ça que ça se passe - Le Soleil *Third Man on the Mountain de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Le Troisième Homme sur la Montagne - Le Soleil du 6 septembre au 27 décembre 1959 *Those Calloways de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Calloway le Trappeur - Le Soleil du 1er janvier au 26 mars 1965 *Tiger de Bud Blake]1965-1969 puis 1972-1973 traduit Le Tigre - Le Soleil *Tiny Tim de Stanley Link 1945 traduit Petit Thomas - Le Soleil *Tiny Tim de Stanley Link 1946 traduit Petit Tom - Le Soleil *Tippie de Edwina Dumm 1939 traduit Fanfan et son Chien Pitou - Le Soleil *Toby Tyler de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Toby Tyler - Le Soleil du 2 janvier au 27 mars 1960 *Toonerville Folks de Fontaine Fox 1936-1938 traduit Les Gens de Tonnerreville - Le Soleil *True Comics de Sam Glankoff 1945-1946 traduit Récits Authentiques - Le Soleil *Tumbleweeds de Tom K. Ryan 1968-1977 traduit Les Chétifs Croulants - Le Soleil *Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea de Jules Verne Classics Illustrated no. 47 traduit Vingt Mille Lieues sous les Mers - Le Soleil 1947-1948 *Twice Told Tales de Paul Berdanier traduit Légendes et récits tirés de l'Histoire - Le Soleil 1941 V: *Vignettes of Life de Norman Lynd 1945 traduit Scènes de la Vie Courante - Le Soleil *Vignettes of Life de Norman Lynd 1938 traduit La Vie Quotidienne - Le Soleil W: *Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales 1953-1967 traduit Récits Classiques de Walt Disney - Le Soleil *Westward Ho the Wagons de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Hue les Fourgons Vers l'Ouest - Le Soleil du 7 octobre au 1956 au 27 janvier 1957 *Winnie The Pooh and the Honey Tree de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Winnie l'Ourson et l'Arbre à Miel - Le Soleil du 31 décembre 1965 au 25 mars 1966 *Winnie Winkle de Martin Branner 1945-1946 traduit Winnie Winkle - Le Soleil Y: *Yennie Yonson de C.M. Payne 1935 traduit La Bonne Mélie - Le Soleil *Yogi Bear de Hanna-Barbera 1961-1977 traduit Yogi l'Ours - Le Soleil *Yogi Bear de Hanna-Barbera] 1973-1977 traduit Yogi - Le Soleil